


13 years

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Word count: 627WARNINGS/TRIGGERS: THIS CHAPTER IS DARK OK NOT GONNA LIE, TALKS OF RAPE AND ASSULT SO DON’ T READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU AT ALL YOU GET TO SEE THIS THROUGH THE READERS EYES SO BE WARNED NOW, kidnapping, flashbacks will be italicized, bolded and proceeded and ended with ***,  swearsA/N: short chapter, I feel like it sucked but okAuthor: @riversong-sam





	13 years

*** Thirteen years ago….  
It was your junior year in high school. Being thirteen, you were the youngest in the grade. Dean and Cas walked you home.   
“Ok remember (Y/N) you’re home alone until about seven tonight.” Cas reminds you.  
“I know Castiel, I’m a big girl.”  
“Call one of us, or my mom if you need help ok (Y/N/N)?”  
“I got it Dee, now go study I know you both have that big test tomorrow”  
Chuckling they both kiss your cheek and you wave goodbye. Walking inside, you went to the kitchen to find a note from your dad telling you to expect a repair man for the bathroom. To kill time you finish your homework. You had just finished the last of it when the bell rang. You got up and answered greeting the repair man, showed him inside and to the bathroom letting him get to work.  
You quickly retreated to your room, unnerved by the way he kept watching you. Shutting your door you lock it, feeling a bit safer that way, and grab your phone. You shoot of a quick text to Lucifer.  
*Hey, What are you doing?*  
*I’m working at the moment. Do you need something?*  
*No, I’m just a little uncomfortable.*   
* Uncomfortable?*  
*Dad has a repair guy over…. He creeps me out, keeps watching me.*  
*Where are you now?!*   
*Locked in my room.*  
*Good stay there, I’ll have Mary come over to you and I’m on my way*  
*Thanks Luci, I’m sorry I bothered you.*  
*Don’t be I’m glad you did*  
Mary arrived quickly, but by then the man was gone. She had stayed with you until Lucifer got home. ***   
As it turned out that man was not the repair guy after all, and had stolen you from your family that night. Now here you were thirteen years later, locked in this basement where you were at his mercy. He had beaten the fight out of you years ago, and you had all but given up hope of every seeing your family again.   
Shivering you pull the blankets tighter around your naked form, you had long since been denied any clothes except underwear when you were on the time of the month. He preferred it that way so he could use you when he wanted.  
*** The first year had been hard on you. Your captor locked you in his basement, and took all but your bra and panties from you. You tried to fight him only for him to beat you, and after about the tenth beating you stopped to afraid of him to continue fighting.  
He had started touching you after about the second week of being held captive. He’d come down at nights, tie you down so you couldn’t get away from him and gag you because you wouldn’t stop begging him to leave you alone.   
For the first little while it was just touching. Him groping your breasts and touching your sex, as he called you horrible names, his favorite being “slut”. Then it became him untying you and making you touch him.  
It wasn’t until you were sixteen that all bets were off. That’s when it went from oral and touching to penetration. It had hurt a lot that first time, and after a while it became normal for him to do that to you.   
After you turned eighteen is when he sold you to others, letting them come down and do as they pleased. You were always tied, gagged and blindfolded during those times. ***  
Now here you were at twenty-six, alone and still afraid. You missed your family and Dean’s family, all you wanted was to go home. Flinching as the door opens, you prepare yourself again for another long night.


End file.
